Storm-Ororo Munroe
Publisher: '''Marvel Comics '''Created by: '''Len Wein and Dave Cockrum. '''1st appearance: ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1 (May 1975) Alias: Ororo Iqadi T’Challa née Munroe, Wind rider, Ororo Komo Wakandas, Queen Of Wakanda, Goddess Of The Plains, Queen Ororo, Weather witch Team Affiliations: X-men, Morlocks, Fantastic Four, Avengers Legal Status: Diplomatic immunity due to status as Queen of Wakanda. Dual U.S./'Wakandan' citizenship Height: 5’11 Weight: '''127 lbs '''Eyes: Blue Hair: White Relatives: Ashake (ancestor, deceased), Mr. Munroe (paternal grandfather),Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother), [http://worldofblackheroes.com/2010/07/19/storms-maternal-grandmother/ unidentified Kenyan maternal grandmother], David Munroe '(father, deceased), 'N’dare Munroe '(mother, deceased), Vivian Munroe (Aunt, deceased), 'Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle), David Evan Munroe Jr. (nephew), [http://worldofblackheroes.com/2010/05/31/black-panther-tchalla/ T’Challa aka Black Panther ](husband), Ramonda (mother in law), Shuri (sister in law), Hunter ( brother in law), S’yan (uncle in law), T’chaka (Father In law, deceased), Azzari (grandfather in law, deceased), T’shan (Cousin in law, deceased) Alternate reality offspring: Panther/T’chaka , Azari (Sons), Becka Munroe , Sh’ri, Torrent, Sky Panther, (daughters) Skills and Abilities: Storm is very proficient in unarmed combat due to life on the streets and further training from Wolverine, Yukio (both Samurai) and Professor Xavier. She is also trained in armed combat being proficient in the use of knives and guns. Storm is also an exceptional thief able to pick any lock given time. As a thief she carries a set of lock picks at all times. Storm is also an expert strategist who’s use of skills and strategy allow her to defeat far superior enemies such as Crimson Commando and Callisto. Powers: '''Storm has the ability to mold the earths weather patterns to her will. effects such as tornadoes, storms, hurricanes and hail are just a few of the things she can accomplish with her powers. By tapping into the weather patterns of earths she can channel the elements through her body as well. She can also view the world in terms of energy patterns and can sense disturbances in nature. Storm is also able to fly by having the air carry her. This control is dependent on her will and strength of her body. Due to her powers she is immune to temperature extremes. Storm is also noted as having a very strong and indomitable will which when added to her ability to release electricity from her body gives her a measure of immunity to telepaths. They have also noted it’s hard to track and maintain contact with her mind. Her will and magical potential also allowed her to host eternity, a feat which has never been accomplished with the user surviving before. '''Potential: Storm is descended from a line of Kenyan magic users and sorcerer supreme; most notably Ashake; who have blue eyes and white hair. As a result she has strong magical potential though it is undeveloped. In the Magic Arcana series she is marked as potentially powerful as the Scarlet Witch and Agatha Harkness in magic. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.